daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Hawke
MOVING TO MY OWN WIKI! THIS INFORMATION WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED! LINK TO NEW WIKI IS HERE! MODS PLEASE DO NOT DELETE! I WILL DELETE ONCE EVERYTHING HAS BEEN MOVED! Victoria Hawke is probably the least developed of my 3 Protagonist OCs. Overview Physical Appearance Blue eyes, long blonde hair. Personality Victoria is very caring and will help anyone in any way she can. She is pro-mage, being one herself, and fights with Anders for their plight. She can be sarcastic, but she is usually more of the caring type. 'Talents and Skills' Biography History In-game Post-game Relationships Family Family Tree (Taken from this page) Aristide Amell (grandfather) Bethann Walker (grandmother) Malcolm Hawke (father) Leandra Amell (mother) Bethany Hawke (sister) Carver Hawke (brother) Gamlen Amell (uncle) Mara Hartling (aunt) Charade Amell (cousin) Fausten Amell (great-uncle) Damion Amell (cousin) Revka Amell (cousin) Raisa Amell (second cousin) Friends Main Dragon Age 2 Companions Anders * An apostate and former Grey Warden, possessed by a spirit of Justice. She falls in love with him almost on sight. When she learns about his plight to help mages, she falls in love with him even more. When she finds out about Justice, she does what she can to help him keep it in control, and after the explosion at the Chantry, she's mad, yes, but she and Anders go into hiding together. They eventually get married after they are accepted back into society and have many kids together. Aveline Vallen * A soldier in King Cailan Theirin's ill-fated army during the Fifth Blight, she accompanies the Hawke family to Kirkwall. Bethany Hawke * Hawke's younger sister, an apostate mage. Before she died (at the beginning of the game), she and Victoria got along great, with the occasional sibling rivalry, and she misses her every day. Carver Hawke * Hawke's younger brother, a warrior. Fenris * An escaped elven slave from the Tevinter Imperium, infused with lyrium tattoos by his former master. While they disagree on many things, they greatly respect one another and are great friends. Isabela * A free-spirited pirate captain and smuggler, shipwrecked and stranded in Kirkwall. Merrill * A Dalish mage, First to her clan's Keeper, Marethari. Upon learning she's a blood mage, Victoria is a little more cautious than before, but still lets her join her quest and they become great friends. Sebastian Vael * A Chantry initiate of royal birth who seeks revenge for the murder of his family, former rulers of Starkhaven. (Requires Downloadable Content) Varric Tethras * A roguish dwarf and member of the Merchant's Guild. He is a consummate storyteller. He and Victoria get along great, and he writes a book on their adventures together. Other Characters Bartrand Tethras * Varric's elder brother, a merchant prince who organizes an expedition into the Deep Roads. Bodahn Feddic * Well-traveled and something of a scavenger (for very high-quality items, to be fair), this dwarven merchant traveled with the Warden and eventually settled in Kirkwall with his son Sandal. Cullen * Sent to Kirkwall from Kinloch Hold after witnessing the horrors of uncontrolled magic, he is now second-in-command to Knight-Commander Meredith. Gamlen Amell * The last lord of the Kirkwall Amells, Leandra's brother gambled, drank and whored the family fortune into oblivion. The ancestral estate at which the Hawkes expect to arrive is lost, and Gamlen now lives in the squalor of Lowtown. Marlowe Dumar * The Viscount of Kirkwall, officially the most powerful political office in the city-state, though in practice Dumar bears authority only at the sufferance of the Templar Order. Sandal * Bodahn's adopted son, somewhat dull of wit but highly gifted at "Enchantment!" Thrask * A moderate templar who attempts to help mages, believing that the two groups can exist in harmony. Anyone who wants to help mages is a friend of Victoria's. Miscellaneous Likes * Dislikes * Rapists * Blood magic (except for Merrill's) * Tranquility Fears * Spiders Strengths * Her magic Weaknesses * Her past OC Questions I have answered * How does your OCs live in old age? What type of old persons will they be? ** She and Anders had many mage children together, and, even though they had to hide in the years after he blew up the Chantry, they have been accepted back into society. She loves to spoil her children/grandchildren/maybe even great grandchildren as well. * Are they tall or short or somewhere in between? ** She’s a bit shorter than her LI, Anders, but most women are shorter than men. * What's your character’s most important possession, and why? ** Since she and Anders are on the run, they can't keep many things, so her most prized "possession" (no pun intended) would probably just be Anders. Links AO3: Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story (The fic that depicts Mina Lavellan's time with the Inquisition) Gallery File:Victoria.jpg|Victoria Hawke Legal Notes * All credit for Dragon Age content/characters goes to Bioware and the fabulous game creators/editors/the whole team. * All credit for Dragon Age Wiki links goes to the fabulous people who create/edit/run the pages and that website. * All credit for any templates that I use that aren't my own go to the fabulous creator(s) of said templates. * All credit for any idea that I put in my fics that aren't my own go to the fabulous people who gave me the idea (usually from me reading their fic). * All credit for anything not my own goes to the fabulous people whose own it actually is. Category:Hawke Category:Mage Category:Force Mage Category:Anders Romance Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Human Category:RileySFS2017